a Titans past
by Karma Jackson 2002
Summary: Raven hoped this secret would never get out. She has twins. And whats this about her and beast-boy unknowingly married. Suck at summaries sorry


**let me know what you think.**

A titans past: Ravens siblings

 **Titan tower,  
Jump city**

It was a normal day in Jump city Titan Tower stood tall and proud and Raven had no idea that her day would soon be ruined, it all happened in the living room when she first woke up. She woke to the sound of the intruder alarm. Someone without permission was in the tower. She opened a portal (as that was the fastest way) to the living room. What she found there were people she never ever hoped to see again. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!"

"Well I was sitting and Hydra over there was hiding in the shadows like all ways." The person on the couch said.

"I meant why you are here?" Raven responded

"Oh I heard our sister was in town and needed her family." the one on the couch said

"I do not need ether of you Sphinx." Raven said

"I was not talking about you." Sphinx said

"What do you mean?"

"I found Jackal but she has memory loss and to help her with that I need some of your blood."

"Where are the other Titans why aren't they here?"

"They are trying to get out of their rooms even though Beast-boy is the only one with the power."

"Why don't you use the blood of mine you already have?"

"I used that already."

"On what?"

"A ritual that I will tell you about another time." Spinx said

"What? Ugh fine have the blood." Raven said cutting her palm. "Where is Jackal?"

"Oh. She is in the Jump city jail right now. And you two have met. She goes by a different name. See you soon."

 **Jump city jail  
meeting room**

"Are you Jinx?"

"Depends on who is asking."

"My name is Sphinx. This is my brother Hydra. And this is the blood of two of my twins."

"That is slightly creepy."

"See even Jackal thinks it's creepy!" Hydra said

"Hydra you have to remember this is Jinx not Jackal." I said "Sorry He misses our missing twin."

"It's fine. I kinda like being called that. It seems familiar."

"And I know why. Give me a minuet." I said

I then took the blood wile pulling out a cauldron, some almond milk, some cheese and some doughnuts.

Then I poured the blood and the almond milk in then pulled a mixing spoon out of my cloak pocket and mixed that together. Then I took out a bowl and cheese grater and shredded the cheese and poured that in. It smelled really bad then I added 10 doughnuts and ate two of them I mixed it again and then bottled it all in little vials handing them to Jinx saying

"The doughnuts should get rid of the bad flavor but I can't make any promises about the after taste. Take one of these every night before bed there is enough for 1 week and by then we will have you out of here. But for now we have to go. See you in a week."

"Bye."

"See you Jinx."

"Thanks for the. . . Whatever it is."

"A potion to help you control your powers."

"Thanks. Bye."

"See you."

 **Back at Titan Tower  
Raven's room  
Raven's P.O.V.**

 _You can't keep them a secret forever._ I can try. _Come on you were meant to join them._ I am not joining them. _you will eventually._ LEAVE ME ALONE! _I can't I am you. I am your power your thoughts I am what makes you you. And I intend to make you see your true potential._ If you so much as think about doing anything like that I will . . . _you'll what? Destroy me? Destroy the world? I don't think so. But prove me wrong. Destroy the world Raven._ "no." I yelled out loud.

"Raven are you OK?" Robin asked though the door

"Go away Robin." I responded

"OK. But the team meeting is in an hour." I hear his footsteps retreating.

"Hey Rea? I ah just wanted to give you a birthday present." Beast-boy

"Beast-boy how did you know that it's my birthday?"

"Well I don't know who but some dude told me it's your birthday today so I got you something." I open my door and see him holding a box wrapped and tied together with a black ribbon. I take it. "Beast-boy if this is a prank I will destroy you."

"Understood."

I open my door more. "Come in."

"Really?"

"Would I offer if I didn't mean it?" he came in and looked around

"You know. I use to have a cell just like this."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll answer you if you open my gift." I open the gift and find the last Necronomicon left in this dimension.

"Beast-boy. How did you get this?"

"I have had it for years." He said. "Now the answer to your question is I was not always a joker. I use to be very gloomy. I lived in a cell and was used as a carnival attraction. I had no friends or family. Until the people who were using me found two others the mages. We were around 10 at the time. And I didn't talk much. Then one day the girl came over and said 'hi' and for some reason, maybe her happiness or something else, that made me happy for the first time in a long time. Then she told me that she had a way to let me have a family, I agreed so she took my hand cut it took some of my blood. Then she took out a vial of blood that was so dark it looked black. She mixed the two together and added some other things then told me to drink it. I did and she said that now she was my sister and I had a family. A year later we escapade and found the doom patrol and Blood mage (which is what I called my new sister.) left saying that we would meet again. She would come back. Even if she has to force her way in."

"Did she seriously do that?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I TOLD HER I WOULD BE THE ONE WHO DECIDED MY FATE."

"What do you mean?"

"SHE WENT AND MARRIED US WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"

"WE'RE MARRIED? COOL! A BIGGER FAMILY!"

"maybe you don't understand the fact that even if we wanted to WE CAN NEVER GET A DIVORCE!"

"Yeah I read about that part when I was looking through the other book she gave me called _the book of blood_."

"You realize we have to tell the other Titans. Right?"

 **I am dyslexic so please forgive spelling mitstakes. please reveu if you want another chapter.**


End file.
